Mirai Sakuraba
"Even if I'm not that strong... I want to stand up by himself." Mirai Sakuraba was a former Leading Officers of La'Hansi's Expedition Team. She is the Heir of the Sakuraba Temple and a priestess. Personality "The first time I met her, Mirai didn't gave me any special impression. She just felt like a common girl. While gentle and affable, she didn't display any sign of bravery, charisma, or anything remarkable at all. Maybe as noticeable as a stone in the ground. However, it was when I started to actually know her when I understood how she really was. Mirai's gentleness and innocence weren't a mask. Calmly, she would always look at everyone with the same bright smile and would greet with a soft and relaxing voice. She doesn't really have any kind of malice, making her sometimes a bit too naive. While annoying her would trigger her most childish and uncontrolled actions, she would later reflect on what happened and, showing her true intelligence, she would take care on the matter the best possible way. Mirai was also a really empathetic person. She would easily find out someone's true feelings, no matter how much they tried to hide it from her, and wouldn't stop until she made sure he or she felt better. Mirai wasn't actually a brave person. She could feel fear as easily as anyone else, specially in violent situations, and unlike others, she couldn't overcome that fear. However, Mirai had a strong will. Once she had a goal, she'd do anything to reach that goal. If she felt fear or pain, she would keep it to herself and keep going. Perhaps that was also one of her biggest flaws. While she would be willing to share her joys, it would be even harder to make her open and express those things worrying her, those fears and that pain she would have build up inside her for years. Reimaru, on the opposite, it was just looking at him... And his appearance said everything about him. A proud and strong creature, he acted as Mirai's guardian, and when one looked at them together, rather than being her pet, Reimaru looked like some sort of fatherly figure. Very protective, every time they would meet someone new he would take it's time to sniff the newcomer and deeply stare into its eyes. If he hadn't attacked you, that used to mean he had accepted you, and if he liked you enough, he would let him ride his back like he sometimes did with Mirai. However, for being a beast, Reimaru was amazingly intelligent. He would sometimes “accept” unreliable people just to keep them close, watch over them and attack when then never expected it. And also, when in conversations, Reimaru would pay attention, listen carefully, like if he could actually comprehend the situation, though, of course, he could only reply with a bark." Background *'Birthplace: ' Settlement of Rymia, between Cethyr and Lukevi *'Residence: '''La'Hansi Status 'Base Stats' *'Strength:' 1 *'Magic: ' 20 *'Defense: ' 2 *'Resistance: ' 5 *'Speed: ' 2 *'Dexterity:' 4 *'Stamina:' 3 *'Intelligence: ' 8 'Skills''' Relationships Trivia *Despite being a Leiian, the way Mirai dresses allows her to be indistinguishable from humans. *Mirai's hair accessories are actually her horns, dissimulated with jewelry. *Her fluffy collar is not an accessory, but her mane. *The fur belt she wears is actually her tail, wrapped around her body *Trying to openly yell about Mirai being a Leiian will result in Reimaru biting you. And it hurts. A lot. *She is a skilled cook and loves to learn new dishes. *She learned hunting and fishing from her father. *She suffers aerophobia. She has fear of heights and specially of flying due to an accident while being hunting with her father *The bow Mirai carries is used for hunting. While she can use it to fight if the situation gets desperate enough, her lack of proper training and her lack of disposition to hurt another person make her shots unreliable Category:Characters